


17. Cool Grey

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: One James Buchanan Barnes was rather bored of being ignored.Tony tries to keep his cool at his desk whilst Bucky puts his dirty mouth to good use.





	17. Cool Grey

“What have  _ I told _ you two about letting people into the room when I’m in between meetings,” Tony grumbled out to his two mischievous PA’s. He really didn’t know why he hadn’t fired the two, but then he was reminded as a gloved-hand set down a dark coffee and a tray of four donuts.

“Well that’s a nice way to greet your significant other,” Bucky’s smooth voice was heard above his head. Tony looked up severely annoyed and way too over-stressed. He hadn’t been able to stop working this week, Pepper was on vacation and he had stupidly agreed to cover some of her work-load. Even with the 2 PA’s, he was still at his wit's end.

“Sorry, this place has gotten me wound up so tight I don’t know which way is up anymore. Sit, sit.” Grabbing the coffee and a salted caramel donut before Bucky could, he sighed. The warm coffee tasted amazing, the girls must have been brewing that Arabic stuff again.

“You know they kept me talking for almost twenty minutes,” Bucky still standing mentioned towards the door.

Tony only hummed, looking back down at his paperwork. He had been neglecting his relationship, he knew, but it would be over soon and he could go back to spending all his spare time tinkering in his workshop and in bed with his lover.

Bucky moved between Tony’s legs and the desk, pushing his wrist so that the coffee would be settled on the table, “I’ve got an idea.”

“Oh, yeah what's that?” Tony wondered with a fake lecherous smile on.

“How about you keep your mouth shut and let me take care of this extra tension,” Bucky purred.

Tony quirked an eyebrow at the long-haired brunet and Bucky grabbed his jaw, demanding a kiss from him, all tongues and teeth and hot. Tony moaned into it, loving the feel of his lover’s mouth, he hadn’t realized he needed it that much.There was a sharp knock at the door, code for: ‘Idiots inbound’ and, in a flash, Bucky had quickly sunk to his knees and positioned himself under his desk. Was he really planning to do what he thought he was going to do? Blood rushed south just thinking of the large muscular man doing such a thing.

The zipper on his trousers was unzipped, and yep, yep he was.

Tony paused for a moment looking down at the glowing silver eyes filled with utter joy at his expense. Tony managed to mutter  _ ‘Fucking jerk’ _ when one of his PA’s opened the door letting in an array of people who started taking up space on another table opposite his private desk. Tony was slightly mussed from their kiss, nothing that was too unusual, but he just thanked the heavens for his separate desk, otherwise it would be a whole different story.

Taking Tony’s cock in hand, Bucky had a devilish smile on his face. He had stayed outside for twenty minutes with Tony’s PA’s because he knew he had another meeting coming up. Yet, he was sick and tired of being ignored and well, he thought this was a brilliantly mischievous way of getting back at his handsome boyfriend.

He did so by watching the man trying not to fall apart in front of the board members, as he so expertly played the naughty secretary. With that, he licked up from base to tip. 

Tony surged forward grabbing a donut and shoved it in his mouth so he didn’t moan at the amazing things his soldier was doing to his cock.

He greeted everyone, waving and saying a few short greetings, his voice slightly strained as Bucky continued his ever persistent work under the desk, silently licking and sucking up and down Tony’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head making sure he hit all his favorite spots, making Tony twitch.

The dark haired one of his two PA’s came in with a tray of coffee and biscuits, swapping out his now cool coffee for a fresh one “Maybe you should lay off the coffee, Boss?” she suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“Heh, yeah, it’s the coffee I need to lay off on,” Trying and failing to kick Bucky under the table, Tony glared at her while shifting in his chair slightly. His PA’s weren't just PA’s they would know Bucky hadn’t used the back exit and they where nosy little shits.

Someone, he wasn’t sure who, started to address the rest of the room: Tony wasn’t really paying attention as the super soldier mouthed around his straining cock, added adrenaline from having to keep quiet for the ‘audience’.

He tried fiddling with his coffee mug and taking a sip, instantly regretting it as Bucky licked along the slit of the head causing him to choke and cough. 

The man stopped speaking and stared at Tony, “Sorry, too hot,” His voice sounded strained, “Carry on.”

“As I was saying..” the bloke went back to his ramblings.

Tony didn’t see the reason in him being here and, oh, god, Bucky! He shifted a hand to rest on Bucky’s head whilst he worked. He was close, so close, closing his eyes he grabbed a handful of hair and shoved bucky’s head down quickly causing the soldier to bump a little against the desk as Tony came hard in the back of his throat. 

Tony had, in fact, lolled his head back, body taut, looking like he’d stretched out and fallen asleep if it weren’t for the dopey smile on his face.

“Are we keeping you awake Stark?” All eyes were on him, his breathing irregular.

“N-no, sorry. Won’t happen again.” Tony looked down quickly to see Bucky rubbing a hand down the front of his own tight jeans, smug look on his face. 

Tony was true to his word and stayed awake through the rest of the meeting, didn’t mean he had to pay attention, did he? Slipping off a shoe and pressing his foot against the soldier’s crotch, he would get his own back now, see how silent the ex-assassin could  _ really _ be.

**Author's Note:**

> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
